Do I Know You?
by phoebe140
Summary: I flung my arms around my dad and cried tears of joy. Teddy soon joined the group hug. ‘I’ve missed you daddy!’‘I’ve missed you too sweetie.’


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter, I only own myself thank you. So don't think I am that clever. As Moony would say, grab some chacolate and enjoy the story! XX**

**Do I Know You?**

I was falling, falling into the darkness below me. All of a sudden, I hit the floor. People were falling all around me. I heard shouts, and looked over at who was slowly emerging from the dark smoke. There was lots of coughing, and I heard a voice.

'Oh bugger.' Was all it said.

I looked over at Teddy, who squeezed my hand. Thank God, someone recognised me. His eyes darted around the room, finally coming to rest on a man in front of him, someone with eyes just like his. And like mine. Only his hair wasn't turquoise like Teddy's, or blonde like mine, but chocolate brown.

'This isn't possible…' Teddy whispered.

Just then, someone who I recognised spoke. Harry was here too? This is a dream, a crazy dream! I would wake up in my bed at home, and I would not be staring straight at my father. Or at my brothers godfather. Or at my brothers godfathers, godfather. Who was also my godfather. Oh my God! My whole bloody family were here!

'Um…does anyone know what the hell is going on?' Was all Harry said to the crowd.

'I think we should introduce ourselves.' Said Ginny, whom I recognised as Harry's wife. She took a step forward. 'My name is Ginny Potter, I am married to Harry Potter.' Harry smiled gratefully at her. Before stepping forward himself.

'My name is Harry Potter, I defeated Voldemort, and am married to Ginny Potter.' Everyone stared. I thought now would be a good time to introduce myself.

'Um…hello. I…my name is Phoebe Ellen Lupin.' My father gasped. 'I am the only daughter of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.'

'Holy shit! You have a daughter Moony!' Said a black haired man next to my father, who I recognised as James Potter, Harry's Father.

'And a son.' I replied. Teddy took a step forward.

'My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. I am Phoebe's younger brother. And my father is sitting right opposite me.' He looked at my father, our father, our _dad_. Before Harry spoke up.

'I think now would be a good time to introduce ourselves to, well, our own family.' People started talking, hugging relatives who were supposedly dead. Like my father. I felt warmth, I was with my family. Teddy turned to me, and we walked silently towards him. He stood up, and spoke.

'Who the bloody hell is Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin?'

'She's my cousin's daughter, but I've never heard her be called that before!' Said an amused voice. Turning, I saw Sirius Black, my godfather, and the man who had said 'oh bugger' when we landed in the room.

'Siri!' Said my dad. He turned and gave his oldest friend a big hug. I was suddenly overcome with joy and emotion, seeing everyone again, together. I flung my arms around my dad and cried tears of joy. Teddy soon joined the group hug.

'I've missed you daddy!'

'I've missed you too sweetie.'

He couldn't remember me, but it was nice to hear him say that. He and my mother had me two years before Teddy, but hardly anyone knew until they died. I was brought up most of the time by my grandmother Andromeda Tonks, who loved me to pieces. Speaking of her, I turned and saw her and someone with bright pink hair. Someone who looked remarkably like the pictures I had of my mother.

'Mum?' Said Teddy.

'That's what I've been told.' She said, smiling at us. My dad stared as her and Teddy shared a big hug. Before finding his voice again.

'So…I like…marry you?' He asked.

'Yep…you do, like, marry me.' She said, with a small smile.

'But you're like young, and beautiful.'

'You're not pretty bad yourself.' He grinned, and they both moved forwards, and what looked like it was going to be a hug, slowly turned into a kiss.

'Looks like Moony got his memory back quite quickly!' Said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Harry, wait…no it wasn't Harry, and those eyes were hazel. 'My son's helping people get their memory back in that corner.' I suddenly realised who it was, James, Harry's father. I always get confused with those two, and know we had Albus and the younger James as well. Great. He looked proud at saying the words, 'my son.'

Everyone I knew was basically here, lot's of them family. Or good friends. I worked my way around the room, introducing myself to people who didn't know me, and chatting with the ones who did. Ron and Hermione were with Rose and Hugo, their children. They were younger than me, but I was still friends with them. Lily, Harry's daughter, stood in a corner snogging the face of Scorpius Malfoy. I saw his parents, and spoke to Draco, the newly reformed ex-death eater and his wife Asteria. James and Albus, Harry and Ginny's sons, were talking quietly in a corner. Probably about what the hell happened. James, Harry's dad, had gone over to Harry's mother, Lily, and was whispering something quietly to her. I was getting lost here, but I recognised most people. Where were we anyway? Everyone was suddenly quiet, I ran back to Teddy and my parents. To find Dumbledore standing there. He was still alive when I was born, and I had met him before, but he died a year after.

'Welcome!' He said, 'To your family reunion.' We all exchanged glances. 'I know you are not all family, but you are all good friends.' I heard a 'humph' from Draco and a 'yeah right' from Ron. 'You have been permanently transported to this world, and as you may have guessed, we are in the room of requirement. You have rooms, and have to live with each other in _harmony _and _peace._' He glanced at Draco and Ron. There is plenty to entertain you, and I am sure you would all enjoy a good catch-up. Especially those who lost family members.' He smiled. 'I will leave you to it. Good night!' And with that last word, he walked out.

_____________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it; I am going to continue if I get lots of good reviews and ratings. Some humour, romance and friendship will occur. But I don't know who I'll be snogging as I can't really kiss my father. Weird, even though he's cute. Please review! Phoebe E. Lupin XX


End file.
